The BS
by angel-and-demon-twilight
Summary: Bella chanteuse déménage à Forks avec les membres de son groupe, elle rencontre les Cullen, d'ailleurs Emmett sera son garde du corps, mais de qui Emmett doit-il la protéger? Et si une relation plus qu'amical s'installaient avec un Cullen. Lemon plutard.
1. Résumer

**Hello les Ladys et les boys si il y en a!**

Je publie pour la première fois une fiction j'espere que vous allez l'aimer.

Je remercie ma chère Dany4ever pour la correction de cette fiction.

Je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p><strong>R é s u m é<strong>

Isabella Swan, plus connue sous le nom de Bella Swan, quitte Londres pour Forks après le meurtre de ses parents, Charlie Swan, un des plus grands agents du FBI et son épouse Renée Swan, ex-mannequin et chanteuse mondialement connue. Elle ne vient pas seule à Forks, ses amis l'accompagnent.

Et si Bella partait de Londres pour d'autres raisons ? Pas seulement à cause du meurtre de ses parents, mais parce qu'elle serait en danger Peut-être était-ce elle la cible que le meurtrier a voulu atteindre en tuant ses parents! Ce dernier voudra-t-il encore tuer Bella alors qu'il l'a fait déjà souffrir en éliminant ses parents ?

Bella a un garde du corps engagé par sa maison de disque, Emmett Cullen. Celui-ci, accompagné de son frère, seront-ils lui rendre le sourire et la protéger!

* * *

><p>Alors vous pensez quoi de se résumé?<p>

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Bisous bisous Gossip Girl ( ah non moi ces Angel')


	2. Chapitre1: Arriver à Forks

**Hello les Ladys**  
><em>(et peut-être les boys on ne sait jamais)<em>

**_J_**e remercie tous ceux qui mon mis des reviews, on ajouté en Alert story, Alert Author, Favorites Story et Favorites Author.

**_A_**lors j'ai pas répondu cette fois au reviews parce ce que je ne savais pas vraiment créer d'échange à cause que vous n'avez su que donnez votre avis sur un résumer, je ne savais que vous dire merci. Alors voilà je vous donne un grand **MERCI**.

**_J_**e remercie aussi ma correctrice, Dany4ever, pour avoir corriger mon chapitre._ Logique._

**_B_**onne lecture. On se retrouve en bas de la page._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>C h a p i t r e 1: Arrivée à Forks <strong>

**«Veuillez attacher votre ceinture s'il vous plaît, nous allons entamer notre descente ! La** **compagnie **_**London Air**_** espère que vous avez passé un agréable vol. »**

Non, on n'a pas passé un "agréable vol", comme ils le disaient si bien ! Surtout quand on avait une personne à côté de nous qui n'arrêtait pas de parler – non jacasser serait le terme le plus exact – avec une voix tellement niaise que dés qu'elle prononçait un mot c'était la migraine assurée. Quand cette poupée gonflable était partie aux toilettes - certainement pour se repoudrer le nez qui est déjà recouvert de 10cm de maquillage -, j'avais dû me retenir de dire à une hôtesse de l'air que cette fille – enfin, c'est vite dit, c'était plus une pouffe qu'autre chose – avait dit qu'elle cachait une bombe dans l'avion pour qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir à sa place. Mais bon, faire cela alors qu'il y avait un policier juste à côté de moi pour ma protection, ça ne le faisait pas trop.

Quelle impolie je fais ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 18 ans et je m'installe à Forks car mes parents – Charlie, agent du FBI et Renée, ex-mannequin et chanteuse mondialement connue – ont été assassinés par un psychopathe qui voulait juste me faire souffrir et ensuite me tuer – chouette le programme hein ? Vous avez bien entendu – enfin plutôt lu – mon ton plus qu'ironique ?

Pourquoi je m'installe à Forks ? Dans cette petite bourgade perdue quelque part sur la côte ouest américaine ? Parce ce que cette ville – ou bled si vous préférez – n'est pas si paumée que ça! Etonnant, n'est-ce pas? Elle détient dans ses murs plusieurs familles de milliardaires dont les Cullen, les Hale - d'ailleurs les enfants Hale sont mes cousins, nos mères étant sœurs, je m'entends très bien avec eux, ils sont souvent venus passer les vacances à Londres - les Volturi et encore les Denali.

Pour en revenir à ma personne, je suis plutôt petite - 1m63 environ, j'ai les cheveux marron et les yeux chocolat. Je fais partie d'un groupe de musique connu en Angleterre depuis 2 ans mais il existait déjà depuis 4 ans. Je fais aussi du mannequinat et je suis l'égérie d'une marque de luxe. Quand mon père avait des affaires importantes - presque tous les cas qu'il avait donc -, je l'aidais lors de ces interrogatoires grâce - ou à cause, ça dépend de comment on le vivait - d'une de mes capacités spéciales : je peux savoir quand quelqu'un est entrain de mentir à tous les coups car j'arrive à détecter la plus petite "micro-expression"1, un peu comme _Cal Lightman_ dans "_Lie to me"_. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas étudié pendant 20 ans pour savoir le faire, j'étais née avec ce don.

Je sentis qu'on me secouait légèrement, j'ouvris les yeux automatiquement - je n'avais même pas remarqué que je les avais fermés - et les levais pour regarder la personne qui m'avait "réveillée", qui n'est autre que le policier londonien en charge de ma protection jusqu'au moment où le garde du corps engagé par notre maison de disque prenne la relève. D'ailleurs, c'est un Cullen qui s'occupera de ma protection, Emmett, si je me rappelle bien et si je ne me trompe pas, ce serait lui qui sortirait avec ma cousine Rosie. Perso, je lui dis chapeau car faire fondre Rosalie Hale, la reine des glaces, n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais ma couz' chérie a un cœur en or même si elle ne le montrait pas aux premiers abords.

M*rde, vous devez être perdus ! Je vous parle d'une Rosie, d'une Rosalie, d'un Emmett alors que vous ne savez même pas qui ils sont. Attendez, je vous explique.

Rosalie Hale alias Rosie ou Rose est ma cousine et elle sort avec un Cullen, il s'appelle Emmett, si je me rappelle bien, mais je sais que c'est le plus âgé de la fratrie. Mon garde du corps étant l'aîné des Cullen, je vais donc avoir le petit-ami de Rose comme chien de garde.

Il y a aussi Jasper Hale. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de lui. C'est le frère jumeau de Rose et mon cousin par la même occasion. On s'entend super bien tout les trois. Ils venaient souvent à Londres pour leurs vacances. Je sais aussi que Jasper sort avec la fille Cullen, Alice, si je ne m'abuse.

D'après les descriptions que j'ai eu, Emmett aurait la carrure d'un ours mais avec un cœur en or et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche à moins qu'elle ne le titille, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle soit suicidaire. _(nD : quelqu'un a déjà vu une mouche suicidaire ? Moi, souvent :D toutes celles qui ont la malchance de se poser sur moi ) oui bon je sors, je sors ^^) _Alice, elle, ressemblerait à un lutin branché sur une batterie de 200 000 volts.

Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé d'Edwin ou Edward ou peut-être Edgard – enfin je sais plus – Cullen. _(nD : Non mais, elle commence fort elle, oublier son prénom à MON Edward ! Hé ho, on se calme :D hum bon je crois que … je vais courir …*s'enfuit envoyant les lectrices en colère* lol ) _D'après la description de Rose, ce serait un canon pur et que si elle n'était pas déjà amoureuse d'Emmett, elle en aurait bien fait son 4 heures. _(nD : mmmh moi aussi … et oui je suis de retour, oki oki je sors … ou pas lol)_

Je pris mon petit sac de voyage qu'on est autorisé à prendre avec nous dans l'avion, me levait de mon siège et sortit de cet oiseau de fer suivie par l'agent.

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'être poursuivie par un chien constiper – ou avec un balai dans le cul, choisissez l'expression que vous préférez - et ben, c'est exactement ce sentiment que j'ai en se moment avec ce flic, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui parler. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir un jour ou que je manquais d'amis.

Nous allâmes chercher ma valise sur le tapis roulant et partîmes avec la voiture blindée qu'ils avaient louée pour me conduire de l'aéroport de Port Angeles à ma nouvelle résidence à Forks. Il me faudra un petit peu de temps avant que je puisse dire que c'est chez moi, car chez moi c'était à Londres. Mais je ne regrettais pas d'être venue, même si notre venue se fait pour de tristes raisons. Cela nous permettra, au groupe et ainsi qu'à moi-même, de se faire connaitre aux USA.

On arriva dans la maison de vacances de mes parents qui sera à partir d'aujourd'hui mon nouveau lieu d'habitation. Pour qu'on puisse répéter et pour que le groupe continue d'exister, les autres membres vont venir s'installer ici. Heureusement, dis ! Aussi non la maison serait beaucoup trop grande pour moi toute seule. Enfin pas si seule que ça vu que la maison de disque me flanque un garde de corps 24 heures sur 24, il devra alors dormir ici.

Donc, pour en revenir aux membres du groupe qui vont squatter chez moi - non je déconne, ils ne viennent pas s'incruster, c'est moi qui leurs ai proposé de venir -, il y aura Jacob, mon meilleur ami et le batteur, Angéla, la pianiste et les chœurs qui est aussi en passant ma meilleure amie, Ben, un guitariste et le petit ami d'Angie, autrement dit d'Angéla et Seth, un guitariste-bassiste mais aussi le petit frère de Jacob.

Ce dernier a une carrure à faire pâlir un ours. Il est très grand, 1m90 environ, a les yeux marron, des long cheveux noir corbeaux, la plupart du temps attacher derrière la nuque et la peau mate. Angéla, elle, est un peu plus grande que moi, 1m70 plus ou moins, les yeux et les cheveux marrons, elle est longiligne et elle a la peau pâle mais pas plus que moi. Ben, lui, est de taille moyen pour un garçon c'est-à-dire dans les alentours d'1m80, a les cheveux courts mais pas de trop, ils sont noir et souvent légèrement décoiffé et les yeux de la même couleur que ces cheveux. Seth ressemble beaucoup à Jacob, normal me direz-vous vu que c'est son frère, mais il est un peu plus petit et a une carrure un peu moins imposante que celle de Jack.

La maison – ou villa vu sa grandeur- est très belle de l'extérieur et protégée des regards indiscrets par une grille en fer forgé et des arbres entourant cette dernière. La villa à 3 murs blancs légèrement grisé et le 4ème côté est une énorme baie vitrée s'étalant sur les 3 étages habitables de la maison. A l'intérieur, au rez-de-chaussée, tous les murs étaient blancs.

Dans la partie salon - il n'y a pas vraiment de pièce vu que tout était ouvert - il y a un canapé d'angle noir, une table basse blanche aux pieds noirs. En face de celui-ci, il y a un énorme écran plat accroché au mur, avec une sorte de meuble de télévision noir très moderne en dessous. Entre la partie salon et celle de la salle à manger, il y a une plate-forme noire à soixante centimètres du sol avec dessus, trois guitares, une batterie, un piano à pieds noir avec son banc blanc et un système son avec un micro.

**- C'est génial ! Avec le groupe, on pourra répéter ici,** pensais-je à voix haute.

La salle à manger était dans le même style : murs blancs, mobilier noir et blanc, tout cela dans un style très moderne. La cuisine suit le reste avec un ilot central noir. Le tout donnait un bel effet, bien que tout paraissait sans âme. Il n'y a pas de photos sur les murs, ni de bibelot ou d'objets trainant quelque part dans la pièce alors qu'il n'y a rien à faire là.

J'allais dans ma future chambre. Elle était toute aussi impersonnelle que le reste de la maison. J'y rangeais mes quelques affaires que j'avais prises avec dans mes bagages. Je n'ai pas tous transporté parce que j'avais décidé de garder la maison de Londres comme toutes les autres propriétés Swan. Avec l'héritage et les revenus du groupe, j'ai assez d'argent pour payer tous les frais qu'il faudra, factures et impôts pour les maisons secondaires.

**« DDDDIIIIINNNGGG DDDOOOONNNGGGG»**

P*tain c'est quoi ça !

_C'est la sonnette de la maison crétine !_

C'est bon pas la peine d'être impolie et de m'insulter !

_La ferme et ouvre cette p*tain de porte avant que cet existé des sonnettes se mette à tout casser._

J'allais ouvrir avant que ma conscience me refasse une crise et que le ... humm ... l'excité des sonnettes ne viole la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une sonnette traumatisée qui s'enfuirait dès que quelqu'un l'approcherait.

_M*rde mais t'es complètement folle ! **(nD bah bienvenue dans notre groupe de folles ! qui contient pour le moment que nous 2, Angel' et Danny ;) )** Attend, un violeur de sonnette ? Mais t'as été cherché ça où ?**(nD : je me pose la même question, alooors ? ) (nA: moi aussi je me demande ou mon esprit détraquer à été chercher ça)**_

Je ne peux qu'être folle vu que j'entends une petite voix extrêmement énervante dans ma tête.

_Quoi ! Mais je ne suis pas énervante ! Et puis je ne suis pas une PETITE voix, je suis ta conscience ! Attends que je t'attrape et que je te frappe._

Vu que t'es ma conscience, tu es moi donc si tu me frappes, tu te frappes.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Va ouvrir cette p*tain de porte !_

J'ouvre la porte et tombe, au sens figuré, sur une armoire de glace, genre un mec frôlant les deux mètres de haut, aussi large qu'un camion. En gros un mec à qui on n'a pas très envie de chercher des noises.

**- Bonjour ! Je suis Emmett Cullen, et si vous êtes Isabella Swan alors je suis votre garde du corps,** me dis l'armoire à glace avec une moue enfantine qui ferait plus penser à un enfant de dix ans qu'à un tas de muscles adulte.

Waouh ! Le mec qui m'a limite fait pisser dans mon pantalon il y a deux secondes, est en fait un gamin coincé dans le corps d'un grizzli humain.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que j'étais ici, mes amis devaient arriver dans une heure. Je leur ai donné l'adresse pour qu'ils puissent prendre un taxi car je n'avais pas le temps d'aller les chercher. Je devais encore déballer quelques affaires que j'avais commandées sur internet pour leurs chambres.

(Une heure plus tard)

**« DDDDIIIIINNNGGG DDDOOOONNNGGGG»**

J'allais ouvrir avec impatience (ça faisait genre dix minutes que j'étais assise sur une chaise à battre le sol du pied) car je savais qu'a cette heure ci (22 heures) il y avait peu de chances que ce soit un voisin pour me souhaiter la bienvenue dans le quartier.

**- Hello la compagnie !** dis-je en ouvrant grand la porte.

**- Hey Belly-Bells !** hurlaient tous mes potes en me faisant un câlin collectif.

**- Entrez, entrez dans votre nouveau chez vous !** criais-je après que j'eusse récupéré mon souffle. Ils m'avaient presque étouffée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Déjà qu'un malade mental veut ma mort, alors si en plus mes amis s'y mettent, je ne serais pas du tout dans la m*rde !

**- Oh, bordel de m*rde ! ****Vous avez vu ce salon ! On va pouvoir faire nos répétitions dans un endroit super méga cool et plus dans un garage !** Jacob, qui d'autre !

Il disait ça mais il adorait passer des heures dans le garage à trafiquer des voitures et des motos dedans et y répéter. Ici, le garage était assez grand pour y garer une vingtaine de voitures et y mettre une petite scène au fond, enfin petite c'est approximatif. Je sens que quelqu'un sera très heureux.

**- OMG ! Cette maison est géniale ! Dire qu'on va vivre dedans ! Bells, dis moi, il y a une piscine comme à Londres ?** me demanda Angela, complètement surexcitée.

**- Non, ici ce n'est pas une piscine intérieure/extérieure avec une ouverture dans le mur. Mais, **rajoutais-je en levant mon index, voyant leur visage déçu, **il y a DEUX piscines bien distinctes. Si ta question est : est ce qu'il y a une piscine intérieure et une extérieure. Là, je te répondrais que oui. Et il y a même des jacuzzis si c'est ton autre question, **dis-je en voyant qu'elle allait me poser une autre question.

**- Waouh, c'est une maison de dingue! Je sens que je vais bien m'y plaire**, s'extasia Seth.  
><strong>- Normal, t'es dingue,<strong> répondit son frère.

**- Hey ! Je ne suis pas fou !** protesta son cadet.

**- Je n'ai pas dit fou mais din-gue !** articula Jacob, voulant faire rager son frangin.

**- C'est pareil !** se fâcha Seth contre son ainé.

**- Non, ce n'est pas la même chose !**

Et s'en suivit une interminable dispute entre les deux frères. Il y avait beaucoup d'insultes qui volaient mais, comme d'habitude, ça finissait par une accolade entre les deux "ennemis" de la seconde précédente.

Trois jours que mes amis étaient arrivés et on s'éclatait énormément. Ils avaient l'air de se plaire dans leur nouvelle maison, mais dès demain, on reprend tous le lycée - enfin surtout moi vu que ça faisait un mois que je ratais les cours tandis que les autres n'auront raté qu'une semaine – donc on va commencer à avoir une certaine monotonie, enfin autant qu'il puisse avoir de la monotonie dans la vie d'ados super star vivant ensemble, sans parents pour nous dire ce qu'on ne peut pas faire.

Emmett est quelqu'un de super sympa, on s'entend tous vraiment bien, il a été content d'apprendre que Rosalie et moi étions parents. Comme ça, il pourra l'inviter à venir à la maison sans aucun problème et pourront se "reproduire" à leur guise. Par contre, ça l'énervait un peu de devoir retourner sur les bancs de l'école, même si ce n'est pas pour apprendre. Mais d'un côté, ça lui plut vu qu'il pourra faire peur à ceux qui dragueraient SA Rosie.

Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser ici.

Enfin, tant qu'_il_ ne m'aura pas retrouvée…

* * *

><p>1 : expression dans la série « Lie to me » pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série :D comme moi (Danny) quoi ^^ (nA : Tu ne connais pas "Lie to me" *CHOQUER :O* pour ces comme une bible, enfin comme beaucoup de série pour moi)<p>

nD : aloooors ? vous en pensez quoi du 1° chapitre ? moi j'adoooooore :D et j'ai hâte de corriger la suite de la fic de l'excellentissime Angel' ( prends pas grosse tête hein ? xD)

Bisous Bisous Gossip Girl (heu non c'est pas moi, moi c'est Danny ^^') ( désolé Angel' trop tentant de le mettre lol)

nA : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne prend pas la grosse tête et se n'est pas grave que tu reprend ma, enfin expression de Gossip Girl que je lui et piquer. Euh français?

* * *

><p>Vous avez trouvé comment mon premier chapitre? J'attends avec impatience vos avis! Aloooooooooors fait peter ma boite mails en titillant la bubuuuullle jaune.<p>

Je vous porterai le chapitre deux que j'ai déjà écrit dans une ou deux semaine sa dépend ou j'en serai arriver dans mon chapitre 4.

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Angel'


	3. Chapitre2: Forks High School

**Hello the peoples!**

**Alors Voilà l'arriver du chapitre 2 tant attendu. Je le trouve bof mais bon vous me dirai se que vous en pensez vous. J'ai été assez déçu, au premier chapitre j'ai eu pas mal d'ajoute en alert ou en favourite mais pas beaucoup de review alors que je trouve que si vous avez le temps de me rzjouter en favourite ou alert alors vous avez le temps de me mettre une petite review dans le genre "bien", "super", "j'aime pas", je ne demande pas de me faire de long discour juste un tout petit truc.**

**Enfin bref! Bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p><strong>C h a p i t r e 2 : F o r k s H i g h S c h o o l<strong>

**- Allez, debout la marmotte !**

**- Hummm!**Gémis-je en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller moelleux.

**- OK, tu ne veux pas te réveiller pour aller à l'école ? J'ai la solution au problème !**

J'entendis Emmett s'éloigner, le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant d'un robinet puis des pas se rapprochant de moi. Au moment où je les entendis juste à côté de ma tête, je sentis un liquide froid - non glacé - sur le haut de mon corps.

P*tain j'y crois pas. Emmett venait de me verser de l'eau glaciale sur la figure.

Je me levais d'un bond et commençais à lui courir après.

**- Je savais que tu allais te lever avec cette méthode, **cria-il en courant.

**- Je te jure Emmett que si je t'attrape je vais te tuer. **

Une longue course poursuite s'en suivit, que je finis bien entendu par abandonner, il est beaucoup trop rapide pour moi ce gros nounours.

Après avoir mangé mon petit-déjeuner, je partis prendre une douche.

Je m'habillais d'un pantalon de cuir noir, d'un débardeur rouge pailleté et d'escarpins rouges en soie à talon haut de 10 centimètres de la marque Louboutin.

Maintenant, place à la coiffure et au maquillage !

Pour mes cheveux, je décidais de les lisser et de tirer une grosse mèche du devant de mon visage avec une pince à cheveux rouge que j'attachais derrière ma tête, mais pour ne pas que ce soit tout ramolli je crêpais légèrement la base de la mèche pour avoir un effet "pond".

RESULTAT PARFAIT.

Ah non, il me manquais ma veste en cuir noir au style rock et mon sac rouge de Chanel.

Un petit coup d'œil dans mon grand miroir pour vérifier si tout était bien assorti, c'est le cas. Voilà alors, je suis prête pour l'école.

**- Je suis prête nounours,**criai-je en descendant les escaliers.

**- Ils sont tous partis, ils ne voulaient pas être en retard à cause de toi qui dure trois plombes pour se préparer, **me dit Emmett quand j'arrivais en face de lui.

**- Je voulais me faire belle pour mon premier jour de cours depuis un mois,**répondis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

**- Tu sais qu'on est au mois de mars ? Alors, c'est pas normal que ça fait un mois que tu vas plus en classe, **ricana Emmett.

**- Désolée, j'étais en deuil, **ripostais-je avec sarcasme. La mauvaise humeur, disparu depuis une semaine, était revenue.

**- Désolé, j'y avais plus pensé. Je suis vraiment désolé, je m'excuse,**dit-il avec une petite moue qui ferait fondre un iceberg.

**- On ne s'excuse pas soit même,**répliquais-je déjà de meilleure humeur.

**- Hein?**

**- Tu as dis je m'excuse, on n'excuse pas soit même. On dit je te pris de m'excuser.**

**-Ah ouais.**dit-il comme s'il tombait des nues.

On allait dans le garage où il ne restait que ma voiture, celle d'Em', ma moto et celle de Jake. Les autres voitures de la collection luxuriante

de mon père arriverait d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Emmett alla vers ma voiture, côté conducteur, il ouvrit alors la porte, s'installa et me tendit sa main pour que je lui donne mes clefs. Il ne pensait tout de même pas conduire ma Lamborghini ?

Je me postais devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

**- Tu n'espères quand même pas conduire ma voiture, mon petit bébé ?** M'indignais-je.** Non parce que si c'est le cas, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Allez, dégage ton gros cul de mon siège et va t'installer à la place du mort.**

**- Quoi ? Il y a un mort ?**s'horrifia-il en regardant partout dans la voiture.

**- Le côté passager Emmett, le côté passager,**soufflais-je d'exaspération.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée se passa rapidement et dans le calme.

Je me garais à côté de la voiture de Jacob, une Mercedes Benz SLR Mac Laren grise métallisée.

Quand je descendis de la voiture, mais pas une banale sortie plutôt du style des films américains quand la fille populaire arrive dans son royaume. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas au ralenti, tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi et avec les rafales de vent mes cheveux volaient dnas tous les sens. Vous voyez la scène des ses p*tain de film hollywoodiens avec la populaire qui apparait pour la première fois à l'écran.

Je décidais donc de m'amuser en en roulant du cul, mais pas de façon exagérer hein ? Je suis pas une p*te dis donc. Bon, je reprends la scène maintenant! Je marchais donc d'une façon assez séductrice, assez seulement pour attirer le regard des garçons et des filles. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais détester ça : j'étais timide et je détestais être au centre de l'attention, mais j'ai été obligé de m'y faire quand le groupe est devenu célèbre et qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait une émeute quand je sortais de chez moi même pour aller au lycée. Au début, c'était dingue ! Tous les élèves qui nous entouraient, nous empêchaient d'aller en cours et pendant ceux-ci, ils étaient plus occupés à nous observer comme des animaux en cages que d'écouter le cours. Puis ils se sont habitué à avoir des gens célèbres dans leur école, dans leurs classes et tout est redevenu presque comme avant.

Je rejoignais Angéla, Ben, Seth et Jacob avec Emmett.

**- Tu sais faire des entrées de star, **me dis Angela quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur.

**- Normal ... je suis une star**, me vantais-je d'une voix niaise avec un geste de la main dans les cheveux. Vous voyez, c'est celui que les poufs maîtrisent si bien.

**- Tu as pris la grosse tête toi, la popularité te va pas, **rigola la voix de Rose derrière moi.

**- Rose!**m'écriais-je en me retournant vers elle.

**- Bella!**cria-t-elle en retour tout en me prenant dans ces bras.

**- Sniff sniff, ma petite Rosie préfère Bella à moi, son petit-ami sniff**, pleurnicha Emmett en cachant ses yeux pour simuler des larmes.

**- On s'est vu hier toute la journée Emmett. Fait pas ton bébé,**s'exaspéra Rose du comportement de son chéri.

**- Tu as aussi vu Bella toute la journée d'hier**, se plaigna l'ours comme un enfant de 5 ans à qui on refuserait de lui donner une friandise.

**- Oui mais Bella, ça fait qu'une semaine que je peux la voir. Quand je veux, toi, je peux te voir tous les jours. Et puis tu sais que je t'aime autant qu'elle si pas plus. Mais c'est ma cousine, on a pratiquement le même sang qui coule dans nos veines**, lui expliqua Rose, lassée de l'attitude de son petit-ami.

Angela avais pris mon horaire et le numéro de casier en même tant que les siens à l'accueil donc je n'avais plus à aller le chercher. Et heureusement, parce qu'aussi non, je serai en retard pour arriver à mon premier cours. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon horaire : math. J'ai math en première heure. Fais ch**r, je déteste les maths _**(D : t'es pas la seule, pff j'ai eu 5h de maths jeudi, j'arrivais même plus à calculer 2+2, oui bon j'exagère mais à peine hein ? ^^' )(A : Je te plein 5h de math, beurk)**_, je comprend rien. J'ai beau étudié, ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre. Et en plus cette matière elle sert à rien. C'est vrai, comme si on doit savoir combien fait 3x+21=x-32 je dis ça comme ça, je sais même pas combien ça fait et j'ai pas vraiment envie de le calculer pour vous alors si vous voulez la réponse ... utilisez de ce qui vous sert de cerveau.

Le prof n'était pas encore arrivé quand je suis arrivée sur le pas de la porte, toujours suivi d'Emmett qui me présenta Edward, son frère. Un beau gosse à l'état pur _**(D : ... *rigole en voyant les lectrices bavées* heu pourquoi le coin de mes lèvres est mouillé ... oh merde * part en courant ...***__**)**_, et il m'obligea à m'asseoir à côté de lui pour pouvoir le faire chier. Bon OK j'ai pas vraiment protesté aussi, mais qui protesterait contre cela ? Pas moi en tout cas. Résultat, à la fin du cours, Edward et moi avions une retenue pour ce soir pour cause de bavardages intempestifs et de comportements dissipés. C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai rigolé à cause de ces deux grands guignols occupés à se disputer.

_**FLASH BACK**_

**- Edward, bouge. Tu prends trop de place, je n'ai pas de place sur le banc.**

**-T'en as pas besoin. Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre les cours vu que t'as déjà ton diplôme.**

Moi, Bella Swan, est entourée de part et d'autre de deux grands enfants qui se disputent au dessus de ma tête. Bah oui, ils sont plus grand que moi.

**- Oui, mais je dépose où mes bras.**

**- T' as cas demandé à Bella de prendre moins de place, alors**, Edward. _**(D : * se tape le front avec la main devant cette betise* faut jamais dire ça à une fille, heureusement que t'es beau gosse, ça rattrape *_*)(A : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire sortir de la bouche so sexy d'Edward mais il le fallait)**_

**- Merci d'insinuer que je suis grosse et que je prends beaucoup de place. Et puis Emmett, tes bras, ils tiennent a ton corps, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un repose bras. Alors arrête de faire ton gamin et ferme la j'aimerai suivre le cours**, rigolais-je, pas du tout fâchée par l'insinuation d'Edward. Parce ce que si j'étais grosse, je ne serai pas devenue mannequin pour plusieurs grandes marques de luxe. _**(D : t'as de la chance pour cette fois, prochaine fois c'est la fessée *rire démoniaque* ^_^)(A : moi je veux bien me dévouer à lui donner*sourire pervers au quoi de mes lèvres*)**_

**- Les deux messieurs Cullen et mademoiselle Swan, on ne vous dérange pas, j'espère, **nous apostropha le prof.

Oups, j'ai du rire et parlé un peu trop fort.

**- Non pas du tout, vous pouvez continuer votre cours,** ai-je répondu sans réfléchir. **Merde ! Euh... pardon monsieur, **ai-je dis en me rendant compte que je venais de répondre à un professeur et ce, dés mon premier jour de classe.

**- Retenue pour tous les trois, enfin pour Edward Cullen et mademoiselle Swan qui devra être de toute façon accompagnée par monsieur Cullen **s''énerva monsieur Tanner.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Lors du temps de midi, j'appris que les Hale, le groupe et la fille Cullen, Alice, étaient aussi en retenue.

Cette dernière est très gentille, un peu folle, mais surtout grande fan de mode, donc forcément elle connaîssait ma carrière dans le mannequinat. Par contre, elle ignorait tout de ma carrière musicale, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Edward qui avait des doutes qu'il n'a pas osé confirmer mais que je lui ai confirmé en disant à Alice que je n'étais pas que mannequin mais aussi chanteuse dans un groupe de musique connu dans une partie de l'Europe.

En gros on était tous collés. _**(D : moi aussiiii à cause de mon prof de néerlandais pff il est chiant juste pour des prépas pas assez faites à son gout grr ... oki je sors ^^' *part retrouver les autres dans la salle de détention*)(A : moi aussi cette année j'ai une prof de ndls très chiante, Fuck elle à un bâton dans le cul enfoncer tellement profondément qu'Ilva bientôt lui ressortir par la bouche)**_

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant cette détention et que le pion qui devra nous surveiller en bavera. C'est chouette de torturer un éducateur, les rôles s'inversent _**(D : oh oui *sourire innocent*)**_.Bin oui, d'habitude, ce sont eux qui nous torturent en nous donnant des lignes à copier ou toutes autres tortures autorisées par la loi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors comment vous avez trouver se chapitre? Bon moi comme je l'aie dis en haut je le trouve bof. J'espère que cette fois vous allez faire peter ma boite mails. Fais ses yeux made in chat botter et se met à suplier.<strong>

**Bisous Bisouus gossip girl, oups mois ses Angel' *Sourire d'ange***


	4. Chapitre3: Retenue

**Hello les peoples!**

**Merci pour toutes voue review , mise en Alert et en Favourite sa me fait vraiment plaissir et sa me booste pour écrire. **

**Je remercise ma très chére Danny4ever qui corrige , commente et modifie légerement certaine passage pour les rendre meilleurs, tout en respectent ma façon d'écrire.**

**Je ne vous ennuye pas plus. place au chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>C h a p i t r e 3 : R e t e n u e<em>**

Emmett et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers le sous-sol de l'école, là où se trouvait la salle de détention. Il m'a dis qu'auparavant, elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée comme la salle de musique mais pour pouvoir agrandir la salle de sport, l'école a été obligé de détruire le bâtiment qui abritait l'ancienne salle de sport, la salle de  
>détention, les classes d'échec et les classes de musique. Maintenant, les classes de ces dernières servaient de salle de détention et se trouvaient donc au sous-sol.<p>

L'ours et moi arrivons derniers. Bah, ouais quoi, je ne vais pas me dépêcher pour aller en retenue où pendant une heure on se fait chier à tourner nos pouces. Faut pas rêver, non plus.

**- ****Hello la compagnie****, **criais-je en entrant dans le local.

**- ****Salut Bell's! Salut Em'!**** crièrent**mes amis à l'unisson.

**- ****Allez vous asseoir immédiatement et ne vous faites plus remarquer surtout. En plus d'arriver en retard, vous vous permettez de faire des entrées remarquées****, d**is le vieux surveillant à qui, j'ai l'impression, on lui aurait enfoncé un bâton dans le popotin mais, genre très profond. Tellement profond qu'on pourrait presque le voir ressortir par sa bouche.

EURK ! Je viens d'avoir une image dégoûtante en tête : j'ai imaginé ce vieux bonhomme, d'on j'ignore le nom, tout nu transpercé par une super méga longue pique à brochette occupée de cuire, je vous jure cette image est dégoûtante. **_(NA: j'ai réellement eu cette image qui m'est apparue sauf que moi je connais la personne qui étais occuper de cuire, c'était un des c*nnards de pion de mon école) (nD : *_****_hum hum* heu ne serait tu pas folle par hasard ? * prenant une pendule et la balançant devant tes yeux * Dis ouiii, diiis ouiiii DIS OUIIII :D mais la quand même c'est grave brr tu me donnes froid dans le dos xD moi j'ai 3 pions ,une grosse sorcière, un gars de 36 ans very hot xD et un qui ressemble à Obispo mais avec aussi un balai dans le cul xD et pleins de profs pervers dont un qui m'a fait découvrir une chanson sur la sodomie * heu part se cacher , morte de honte xD* ) (nA : si je suis folle et je ne m'en cache pas. Pourquoi je n'aie pas de pion hot *lève les bras au ciel* c'est vrai quoi moi j'ai que des cons qui font chier, mais je pense que le pire dans tout mes éduc ses qu'au même celui dont son surnom est celui d'une de croquette pour chien, parce ce que en plus d'être con, d'avoir un ballais dans le cul ses un gros paranoïaque)_**

Ça faisait environ cinq minutes que nous étions assis à s'envoyer discrètement des mots quand le vieux croûton reçut un appel sur le téléphone fixe qu'il y avait sur son bureau qui doit dater du début 20ième siècle. Un peu, comme lui, en fait.

Il nous dit qu'il devait aller à l'accueil et qu'il serait de retour dans une dizaine de minutes et qu'on devait continuer de s'occuper intelligemment et en _silence. _En gros le discours que tiennent tout les éducateurs quand ils doivent quitter une  
>pièce. <em><strong>(nD : j'adore ce discours, pas toi ?;) ) (nA : je l'adore et le prie, non je ne plaissente pas à chaque fois qu'un prof ou un éduc le dit je remercie tout les dieux que le prof ou l'éduc l'aie prononcé)<strong>_

A peine cinq secondes après le départ du surveillant, Jacob était déjà assis derrière la batterie qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il demanda à Angela de se mettre derrière le piano se trouvant au fond de la salle tout en me lançant un micro.

**- ****On fait ****_Love the way you lie_*****, **nous informa Jacob.

**- ****Ok, pas de problème pour moi****, répon**dis-je, **vous avez de la chance****, continuais-je****en me tournant vers ceux ne faisant pas parti du groupe The B.S., ****vous allez être les premiers à nous entendre chanter ce titre. Son single ne sort que dans une semaine sur Internet et dans tous les disquaires d'une partie de l'Europe.****  
><strong>

**- ****Pas de problème non plus,**nous informa notre pianiste attitrée.

Les autres membres du groupe n'y émirent aucune objection, ce qui était un peu normal vu que ce morceau faisait parti de ceux où il y a principalement de la batterie et du piano comme dans une instrumental bien qu'il y ait une certaine partie du titre où il y a de la guitare, le domaine depuis des lustres de Ben et Seth même si ce dernier joue d'autres instruments.

**- Trois, quatre, **donnais-je pour le tempo et la chanson débuta.

**_(lien Youtube : _****_.com/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U)_**

**{Moi- Rihanna}**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

_Tu vas juste rester là et me regarder brûler_

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'aime comme ça fait mal_

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

_Tu vas juste rester là et m'écouter pleurer_

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'adore comment tu mens_

**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie**

_J'adore la façon dont tu mens, j'adore la façon dont tu mens_

J'avais su qu'_il_me mentait et pourtant j'étais restée avec _lui__._ Ça m'a coûtée des bleus, des membres cassés, des points de suture et ma relation avec _lui _a coûté la vie de mes parents.

**{Jacob- Eminen}**

**I can't tell you what it really is**

_Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit vraiment_

**I can only tell you what it feels like**

_Je peux seulement te dire l'effet que ça me fait_  
><strong>And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe<strong>

_Et à présent, c'est comme une lame en acier dans mon artère_  
><strong>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<strong>

_Je ne peux pas respirer mais je me bats encore tant que je le peux_  
><strong>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight<strong>

_Tant que le mal fait du bien, c'est comme si j'étais en plein vol_  
><strong>High off of love, drunk from my hate<strong>

_Super défoncé à l'amour, ivre de haine_

**It's like I'm huffing paint**

_C'est comme si je sniffais de la peinture_

**And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate**

_Et plus je souffre, plus j'aime ça, je suffoque_

**And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me**

_Et tout juste avant que je ne me noie, elle me fait revenir à la vie_

**She fucking hates me and I love it,**

_Elle me déteste terriblement et moi, j'aime ça_

**Wait! Where you going ? I'm leaving you**

_Attends! Où tu vas? Je te quitte_

**No you ain't, come back**

_Non tu ne pars pas, reviens_  
><strong>We're running right back<strong>

_On rembobine tout de suite_  
><strong>Here we go again, it's so insane<strong>

_C'est reparti, c'est tellement fou_  
><strong>'Cause when it's going good it's going great<strong>

_Car quand tout va si bien, c'est génial_  
><strong>I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Loïs Lane<strong>

_Je suis Superman avec le vent dans le dos, et elle, c'est Loïs Lane_  
><strong>But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped<strong>

_Mais quand tout va mal, c'est insupportable, j'ai tellement honte, je craque_

**Who's that dude I don''t even know his name**

_C'est qui, ce mec? Je ne connais même pas son nom_  
><strong>I laid hands on her, I'll never stop so low again<strong>

_J'ai levé la main sur elle, je ne m'abaisserais plus jamais à ce genre de choses_  
><strong>I guess I don't know my own strength<strong>

_Je crois que je ne suis pas conscient de ma propre force_

_Il_m'avait dit tant de fois qu'_il _ne s'abaisserait plus à lever la main sur moi. Pourtant,_il _avait recommencé encore et encore et moi je restais parce que je _l'_aimais ou plutôt je croyais _l__'_aimer. Maintenant, je _le_déteste et je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de passer d'un amour profond à une haine telle que la mienne envers _lui_.

**{Moi-Rihanna}**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

_Tu vas juste rester là et me regarder brûler_

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'aime comme ça fait mal_

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

_Tu vas juste rester là et m'écouter pleurer_

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'adore comment tu mens_

**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie**

_**J'adore la façon dont tu mens, j'adore la façon dont tu mens**_

_{Jacob- Eminem}_

**You ever love somebody so much**

_As tu déjà aimé quelqu'un si fort_

**You can barely breathe when you're with em'**

_Que tu arrives à peine à respirer quand tu es avec elle?_

**You meet and neither one of you even know what hit em'**

_Vous vous voyez et ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait même pas ce qui l'a attiré_

**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**

_Ça te fait chaud au cœur_

**Yeah them chills used to get em'**

_Oui, j'en ai connu des frissons_

**Now you're getting fucking sick at lookin at em'**

_Maintenant tu n'en peux vraiment plus de la regarder_

**You swore you'd never hit em'**

_Tu t'es juré de ne jamais la frapper_

**Never do nothing to hurt em'**

_De ne jamais lui faire de mal_

**Now you're in each others face**

_Maintenant vous êtes face à face_

**Spewing venom in your words when you spit em'**

_Crachant votre venin à chacun de vos mots_

**You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw**

_Vous vous poussez, vous vous tirez les cheveux, vous vous griffez, vous vous donnez des coups_

**Bit em', throw em' down, pin em'**

_Tu la mords, la projettes à terre et la plaques au sol_

**So lost in the moments when you're in them**

_Tu es tellement perdu dans ces moments où tu es avec elle_

**It's the craze that the corporate controls you both**

_C'est la folie passagère que la société vous contrôle tous les deux_

**So they say it's best to go your separate ways**

_C'est la folie passagère que la société vous contrôle tous les deux_

**Guess they don't know you**

_Je crois que ceux qui disent cela ne te connaissent pas_

**'Cause today, that was yesterday**

_Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était hier_

**Yesterday is over, it's a different day**

_Hier c'est fini, c'est un jour nouveau_

**Silent broken records playing over**

_Le silence est rompu par la musique de disques qui jouent continuellement_

**But you promised her next time you'll show restrain**

_Mais tu lui as promis que la prochaine fois tu sauras te maîtriser_

**You don't get another chance**

_Tu n'as pas de seconde chance_

**Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again**

_La vie, c'est pas comme un jeu Nintendo, mais tu as encore menti_

**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**

_Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à la regarder partir par la fenêtre_

**I guess that's why they call it window pane**

_Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle on dit "window pane_**_**_**_"_

A chaque fois qu'_il_ me battait je reprenais mes affaires de _son _appart'. Mais _il_arrivait à me faire revenir avec des mots d'amours et la promesse qu'_il _ne recommencerait plus. Au début je _le _croyais, puis j'ai arrêté de_le_croire mais j'espérais quand même qu'_il_ changerait. Ça na jamais été le cas.

**{Moi- Rihanna}**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

_Tu vas juste rester là et me regarder brûler_

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'aime comme ça fait mal_

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

_Tu vas juste rester là et m'écouter pleurer_

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'adore comment tu mens_

**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie**

_J'adore la façon dont tu mens, j'adore la façon dont tu mens_

_{Jacob- Eminem}_

**Now I know we said things**

_Maintenant je sais qu'on a dit des choses_

**Did things that we didn't mean**

_Et fait des choses qu'on ne voulait pas_

**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**

_Et on retombe dans la même situation, la routine_

**But your temper is just as bad is mine is**

_Mais aussi, tu t'emportes autant que moi_

**You're the same as me**

_Tu es pareille que moi_

**When it comes to love you're just as blinded**

_L'amour te rend aussi aveugle que moi_

**Baby, please come back it wasn't you maybe it was me**

_Ma belle, reviens, je t'en prie, ce n'était peut-être pas toi, mon amour, c'était de ma faute_

**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**

_Peut être que notre relation n'est pas aussi passionnée qu'elle y parait_

**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a valcano**

_Peut être que c'est ce qui arrive quand une tornade rencontre un volcan_

**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though**

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime trop pour partir cependant_

**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**

_Allez, rentre, ramasse tes affaires sur le trottoir_

**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?**

_Tu n'entends pas la sincérité de mes mots quand je parle?_

**Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball**

_Je t'ai dit que c'était de ma faute, regarde moi dans les yeux_

**Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall**

_La prochaine fois que je m'énerve, je mettrai mon poing dans le mur_

**Next time, there won't be no next time**

_La prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois_

**I apologize even though I know it's lies**

_Je m'excuse même si je sais que ce sont des mensonges_

**I'm tired of the games I just want her back**

_J'en ai marre de jouer, je veux juste qu'elle revienne_

**I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again**

_Je sais que je suis un menteur, si jamais elle essaie de partir à nouveau_

**I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**

_Je l'attache au lit et je mets le feu la maison_

_Il _l'a fait mais la fumée avait averti les voisins et les pompiers ont pu me sortir des flammes. Mais _lui, il _me veut morte ou que je _lui _appartienne, que j'encaisse les coups, que je me la ferme et de temps en temps, pouvoir me baiser ; moment ou j'ai plus l'impression d'être un trou dans le matelas qu'autre chose.

**{Moi- Rihanna}**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

_Tu vas juste rester là et me regarder brûler_

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'aime comme ça fait mal_

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

_Tu vas juste rester là et m'écouter pleurer_

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'adore comment tu mens_

**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie**

_J'adore la façon dont tu mens, j'adore la façon dont tu mens_

_Les dernières notes se firent entendre et la chanson se termina._

**- Waw, c'était super, vous assurez !** s'écria Alice en sautant sur place.

**- Merci**, hurlaient les musiciens de The B.S. avec moi.

Je me rapprochais discrètement de lavabo munie d'une bouteille vide et tout aussi discrètement je la remplie. Je me rapprochais d'Emmett tout en cachant la bouteille de sa vue.

**- Waouh Emmett j'avais pas encore remarqué que tu étais si musclé,**dis-je en ,tâtant un de ces biceps.

**- Ouais, je sais, je suis musclé. Mais tu sais, ça ne se fait pas en deux jour,s je fais une heure de sport par j...,**Emmett continua son monologue en vantant sa musculature et en l'exhibant.

Je fis comme si j'étais intéressée par ce qu'il me disait mais tout rentrait dans une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Quand j'en ai eu marre, je lui vidais la bouteille sur sa tête.

La tête d'Emmett en ce moment-ci, était à mourir de rire. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. On aurait dit un poisson dont on aurait sorti sa tête de l'eau. Dommage que je n'avais pas mon appareil photo.

**- Mais... mais pour... pourquoi tu m'as fait ça,**** d**emanda Emmett en bégayant.

**- Je devais refroidir ton ego légèrement surdimensionné****, l**ui répondis-je lentement en articulant chaque syllabe comme s'il était le plus grand des crétins de poser cette question.

Les autres qui étaient déjà pliés en deux quand il avait vu la tête de mon garde du corps, furent à deux doigts de se pisser dessus en entendant ma réplique,surtout le ton sur lequel je l'avait employée.

Une bataille d'eau démarra je ne sais comment. Enfin si, je sais. Emmett a voulu me rendre la pareille en m'arrosent sauf qu'il avait mal visé et que c'est Alice qui se ramassa l'eau. Donc elle a répliqué et tout le monde a commencé à se lancer de l'eau.

**- Vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce tant que vous n'aurez pas tout nettoyer**, hurla soudainement le pion qu'on avait pas vu revenir. **J****e suis parti à peine 10 minutes et vous avez déjà mis la pièce sans dessus-dessous.**

_Vos 10 minutes sont bien longue monsieur le pion. Moi je pense plutôt que vous êtes partie une bonne trentaine de minute, _pensais-je.

On arrêta donc cette guerre aquatique pour nettoyer parce que je pense que si on avait continué, ce "très cher" pion nous aurait fait une rupture d'anévrisme à force de nous hurler d'arrêter.

En nettoyant, nous continuâmes de parler. Au début, le grincheux nous disait de cesser puis ayant eu marre de parler dans le vide, il ne nous dit plus rien.

Quand nous eûmes terminé d'astiquer la pièce, c'était la fin de notre heure de colle. Nous étions encore trempés et je commençais à avoir froid d'ailleurs.

**- Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée la bataille d'eau, je caille*** maintenant,**** me plaignis**-je en en bégayant à cause du tremblement de mes dents.

**- C'est de ta faute Bella. Tu n'avais cas pas me vider une bouteille d'eau sur la tête. Parce ce que si tu l'avais pas fait, on ne serai pas tous tremper. Et en plus, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir froid****,**** répliqua** Emmett comme si je n'étais pas au

courant.

**- Et c'est bon hein ? Pas la peine que vous vous battez. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait que Bella qui s'est battue avec de l'eau, on l'a tous fait et je trouve qu'on s'est bien marrer,**** n**ous dis Rosalie pour calmer la tension qui était née entre son copain et moi.

**- Hey, mais ce ne serai pas Isabella Swan qui se trouve trop bien pour refuser un shooting photo d'un magazine de grande renommée,**** c**racha une voix suraiguë au loin.

**- Ah mais ce ne serait pas madame pouf Denali qui a tellement peu de dignité qu'elle en a rien a foutre de faire des photos que le monde entier pourrait voir, des photos où tu portes rien qu'un string et un collier de perle,**répliquai-je à mademoiselle Tanya Denali qui se prends pour le reine du monde juste parce ce qu'elle a fait quelques shootings photos

**- Tu te fous de la gueule de mon amie,**** me demanda** une blonde qui avait l'air d'avoir le même QI que Tanya, c'est à dire celui d'un poisson rouge.

**-Moi,**** m'étonnais-je théâtralement en mettant une main sur ma poitrine, ****me foutre de la tronche de Tanya ? J'oserai jamais,**** i**ronisai-je avec mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

Je suis sûre qu'avec leur QI, elles n'ont pas compris que je disais ça de façon sarcastique. Genre, j'oserai pas me foutre de sa gueule. Ha non, c'est a mourir de rire si on sait que quand Rosalie venait à Londres, notre passe-temps préféré était de se foutre de sa gueule à cette c*nne de Tanya.

**- C'est bien ça, sinon on t'aurait appris que l'on ne se fous pas de la gueule d'une Denali,**** m**e dis justement mademoiselle Tanya je-suis-une-pouf Denali.

Elle et toute sa clic nous lâchèrent et partirent sereinement pour aller se repoudrer le nez déjà couvert de 3 cm de maquillage.

Après avoir bien rigolé, les Cullen et les Hale nous accompagnèrent chez nous.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*: Chanson d'Eminem et Rihanna, la traduction et les paroles je les ai trouvés sur paroles-musique . com c'est un très bon site pour les traduction de chanson allez y jeter un œil si vous avez besoin de traduire une chanson ;)<em>**

**_** : fenêtre en anglais se dit « window pane » jeu de mot avec « window pain » qui veut dire douleur par la fenêtre._**

**_*** : avoir très froid :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>nD : Aloooors, qui veut une heure de colle comme celle ci ? <em>*lève sa main avec d'autres lectrices/lecteurs(?) *_ c'est mieux que de nettoyer des tables ou juste écrire ;P oh, et s'il y a certains mots que vous comprenez pas dites le nous, on essaye quand même de ne pas mettre trop de mots de chez nous loool xD bisous et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !heuu bizarre comme phrase je trouve xD je vais en trouvez une meilleure _* part pour en chercher une autre*:D**

**_nA : Vous avez trouvé comment se chapitre ? On en apprend un peu plus sur le passée de Bella qui n'a pas l'air super rose! Alors si vous êtes comme ma très chère correctrice vous devez être impatiente (impatient) du rapprochement entre Bella et Edward alors je peux vous dire qu'il est pour bientôt, même très bientôt vous qu'il est pour le prochain chapitre. Faite péter ma boite mails en titillant la bubule jaune qui se trouve juste en dessous._**


	5. note

*marche sur la pointe des pieds*

Euh... bonjour!

Ceci n'est pas un nouveaux chapitre! Désolée désolée désolée! * se cache avec ses bras pour éviter de se prendre un jeter de tomate dans la figure* cela fait ah oui quand même six mois que je n'aie pas poster *pars se cacher*.

Les raison d'une si longue absence pour celle que sa intéreste , problème de pc qui fait que j'ai perdu une assez grosse partie du chapitre 4, un déménagement, les devoirs, le manque d'envie, pas le manque d'inspiration parce que je sais se qui doit se passer dans le chapitre 4 mais plutot le faite que je n'arrive pas a le mettre par écrit.

Bon moi j'y fais je retourne à mes écrit!

ps: je sais pas quand exastement je pourrai publier la suite, j'espère que sera le plus rapidement possible.


End file.
